Fresh Start
by mYpAiNtEdOnFaCe
Summary: REWRITTEN Harry Potter has had enough of the Wizarding World so he goes to Forks, Washington hoping to get a brand new life started, not anticipating the loop that Fate will throw for him with Edward Cullen and his family. slightly AU Slash EC/HP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series, they are just fun to play in. ^_^

This is a rewrite of this story as many of you know, and I will try to update at least once a week if not more often. Enjoy the story and constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated while flames are ignored.

______________**Chapter one **_

Harry growled under his breath as he walked through Diagon Alley, doing his best to ignore the people that were either watching him with awe or terror, depending on which story of the Prophet they believed right now. He had defeated Voldermort about a year ago now, and they were still writing stories about his every move. If he went anywhere in the Wizarding World, it was in the paper, with people either praising his defeat of You-Know-Who or speculating on when he would become the next Dark Lord.

When Harry finally reached Gringotts, he was beyond relieved. He hated being out in public in the Wizarding World now and actually lived in the muggle world to escape. Walking directly to a teller, he waited to be acknowledged and, when the goblin looked at him he said, "I would like to speak with Griphook about my account please."

The goblin gave a nod and led him through the doors in the back of the bank, showing him where Griphook's office was. Once Harry had become aware of his inheritance, he had decided to have Griphook become his account manager, and now had to go to the offices to see him as the Potter family was rather wealthy and with the addition of the Black family's money, he could not manage his accounts on his own.

Once they reached the office, Harry entered by himself and sat down in the chair in front of Griphook's desk. Harry stated, "I want to move into the muggle world in the United States and I will need all the necessary documents as well as a list of all properties I own there."

Griphook nodded, replying, "The paperwork will take about two days to complete and a list of all of your residents will be mailed to you later today. Is there any place in particular you would like to go in the United States?"

Harry thought for a minute before shaking his head saying, "I am unfamiliar with the area completely, but I would like to have access to the Wizarding World nearby should it be necessary for me to go. Also, I was wondering if there is anything I could use to be able to access my funds in both this world and the muggle one without having to go into Gringotts. Also, I would like to go by a different name while I am there so that only those I want to will be able to find me."

"We have a magical version of the muggle debit card, with various charms and spells to prevent theft and use by others. For use in the muggle world you will need to choose what is called a PIN number, which is a four digit number that you will be asked to input into the device you are using at that point in time. As for a different name, you only have to tell us what name you wish to go by and all of the forms will have that name on them. We can fill out the paperwork for the debit card right now and then you can be on your way." Griphook said.

Without pause, Harry replied, "I want to be Orion James Evans." Griphook nodded and they began to fill out the paperwork for the debit card, after which Harry went home to wait for the owl from Gringotts.

******

When the owl came, Harry hadjust finished informing those who he considered to be friends about his plans. They had agreed to come over tomorrow for a proper goodbye and he knew that they understood, but it was likely that they would follow at some point. He had decided that, since he had been emancipated, he would not be returning to school and had been allowed to take his NEWTS a year early once he had proven he could. The others had decided they did not want to, but they might change their minds once they were back at school. Quickly relieving the owl of its letter, Harry finished up his conversation with Hermione and turned to the letter. Scanning the four properties quickly, Harry noticed that they were all within an hour of a magic alley somewhere.

_Potter Properties:_

_Potter Vacation Home, Brickell Key, Florida_

_ 45 minutes from Miami's Sunburst Avenue_

_Potter Cottage, Forks, Washington_

_ 1 hour from Seattle's Evergreen Circle_

_Black Properties:_

_Black Cottage, Portland, Maine_

_ 10 minutes from Portland's Pine Tree Lane_

_Black Vacation Home, Long Beach, California_

_ 30 minutes from Los Angles' Golden Road_

Contemplating the various locations, Harry looked up all of the areas on a map and began eliminating those he did not want. While he wanted a new start, he wanted to be in a similar climate, which got rid of the ones in California and Florida immediately. Deciding he did not want to live too close to a big city, Harry ended up choosing the Potter Cottage in Forks, Washington. There was no way he could have known that his decision would change his life forever.

_______________

I am aware that the geography is not accurate so please do not feel the need to inform me of this. It is fanfiction and I do not know the actual distance of any of the places from the locations in which I choose to have the homes. Be rest assured that they are all real locations though. This chapter was short and they will hopefully get longer as I continue, but I make no guarantees.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the delay in getting the next chapter out, I had an exam this past week that I was studying for and did not have time to write. So a new chapter come out soon it will not be as long as I hope future chapters will be. I also had to make up my mind for couples because there were a few different possibilities. And most of what happened in the Harry Potter series is still accurate, but both twins are alive and some alliances and friendships may not be accurate, but it is not really important to this story beyond specific characters.

______________**Chapter Two **_

Two days later, Harry began going around his apartment, packing everything which was not much in reality. He had gotten his paperwork from Gringotts that morning and had booked his flight immediately afterward. All of his belongings were going to be packed in his trunk, though it was not his original one, this one had five separate compartments, for potions items, household items (though it was empty he had known he would need it), books, personal items (like his invisibility cloak and clothing), and miscellaneous. Packing did not take him too long since he had rented a furnished place and he had informed his landlord he was moving out today.

When he was done, he looked around and noticed it did not look too different but did not care too much since it had never been a home to him. A knock alerted him to the fact that his friends had come to send him off and finally find out where he was going. A quick glance to his living room showed him that he had left out the things he had to give to them.

Opening the door, Harry was immediately engulfed in a hug by Hermione who held on tightly.

"If you could let go of Potter we could all get in and get on with this Granger," said Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sniffed indignantly but complied and they moved out of the doorway to allow Draco, Luna, Neville, and Ginny to enter. Harry smiled brightly at them all and they went into his living room where he quickly distributed the folders to everyone. When they all looked at him blankly he rolled his eyes before quickly explaining.

"They're to help us keep in touch without owls since I doubt they'll appreciate having to fly across the ocean so often. You can write me a letter and put it in there and they're enchanted to send the letter to me automatically and I can send stuff back. It can only do letters though, nothing else."

Hermione looked as though she wanted to begin to dissect the folder and figure out how it worked but refrained, undoubtedly deciding to do some research into it as soon as she could. Luna put a gentle hand on her arm to calm her and asked, "How do you think you'll like the weather in Forks, Harry?"

Harry blinked at her, confused, before shaking his head, it was Luna, she just knew things. "I expect I'll like it alright, not that much different from here."

"So what name will you be going by there Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry gave a soft smile before replying, "Orion James Evans."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before they all began going over any last minute details of Harry's trip, wanting to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Harry allowed their fussing, knowing that they would miss him as much as he would miss them, though at least they would have each other, even if Draco would probably kill him eventually for leaving him alone with the couples.

Hermione and Luna had started dating once the war was over, not long after the problems with the Weasley family. Neville and Ginny had started dating during Neville's 6th year and were still going strong, though that was part of the problem with some of the Weasleys. Ron and Molly had been convinced that Harry and Ginny would get together and both were furious with what they saw as Harry's refusal to share his fame with their family. Never mind the fact that not only was Ginny already perfectly happy with someone else, Harry was gay and had no interest in any female. It did not hurt as much as it had though; Harry still had other friends he could rely on since Ron had decided to be such a prat.

Finally everyone began to say their goodbyes, making him promise to write at least once a week if not more often. When they had left, Harry went back to his trunk, shrunk it, and took one last glance around his apartment before heading to the airport, ready to begin his new life in Forks, Washington.


End file.
